1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielding structure for a control module, and more particularly to a combination structure for conveniently assembling a shielding cover into and detaching it from a rear cover of a display.
2. Description of Related Art
As the technology develops, light weighted, electricity saving and radiation free liquid crystal displays have already replaced traditional heavy CRT screen displays and are popularly used in offices and homes.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A control module 3 constituted by a power supply 1 and control circuit board 2 of a conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) is installed on a rear cover 4 of the LCD. But, because the control module 3 exposed in air is easily interfered with by electromagnetic waves or static electricity, a shielding cover 6 is always fixed on the rear cover 4 on which the control module 3 is installed to allow the shielding cover 6 to cover the module 3 to prevent the module 3 from being interfered with by the electromagnetic waves or the static electricity.
The shielding cover 6 is generally fixed on the surface of the rear cover 6 with screws to allow the control module 3 to work normally inside of the shielding cover 6. But, a plurality of screws 7 must be used to fix the shielding cover 6 on the surface of the rear cover 4 if such fixing method is performed on the production line while assembling. The assembly procedure is very time consuming. Besides, the screws 7 must be unscrewed to allow the shielding cover 6 to be detached from the rear cover 4 during maintenance and adjustment, resulting in the waste of the working time of maintenance or an assembly person.
Therefore, how to cause the shielding cover 6 to be fixed on or detached from the surface of the rear cover 4 is the main subject of the present invention.